


Softly

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Vinnie Dakota, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “What time is it?” Cav whispered.“A little after two.” He replied softly,  “I didn’t mean to wake you.”





	Softly

Cavendish rolled over, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. Dakota was awake, his back resting against the headboard, a book in his hands.

 

“What time is it?” Cav whispered and Dakota jumped. Looking down and smiling when he saw Cav.

 

“A little after two.” He replied softly, closing the book and placing it on his nightstand. He laid back down and Cav slowly wrapped his arms around him. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“It’s ok,” Cav assured him, snuggling closer to the other man. He placed a soft kiss to his neck, his hand coming down to rest on his stomach.

 

Dakota giggled, placing his own hand on top of his, “You’re obsessed.” He accused as Cav kissed him once more.

 

“I think obsessed is an understatement, love. Your body is amazing, even more so now that you’re carrying our child.” Cav captured his lips, his tongue poking in for only a second before sliding back into his own mouth.

 

When they parted, Dakota rubbed their noses together, “Your child is currently using my kidneys as their own personal trampoline.” He playfully jabbed his finger into Cav who giggled.

 

“My sincerest apologies on behalf of our little gymnast.” His hand absently rubbing circles on the exposed skin. He leaned forward so that his mouth was even with Vinnie’s stomach. “Now darling. You shouldn’t go beating up your daddy’s insides. It’s not polite.”

 

Dakota laughed as Cav layed back down he leaned Into Dakota’s ear and whispered, “Rearranging your insides is my job.”

 

Dakota playfully smacked his arm, “Behave!” He said, pretending to sound scandalized. “Oh! They actually stopped. I see how it’s gonna be. They listen to you but not to me. Typical!”

 

“I’m sure with due time they will listen to you, love. But for now, let’s take this opportunity and go back to sleep. I’ll make us breakfast in the morning,” Dakota snuggled closer to him and smiled.

 

“My hero.” He whispered before he drifted off to sleep, Cav following him moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are love!


End file.
